<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Heart by HellionOfTheOutlaws22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511727">Frozen Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22'>HellionOfTheOutlaws22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Gen, Harry Potter References, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Leonard Snart is Good With Kids, M/M, Metahuman Powers (The Flash TV 2014), Minor Coldwave, Minor Jason Todd, Oliver Queen is Good With Kids, Original Character-centric, Post Mpreg, Protective Leonard Snart, Song: Let It Go (Disney), not as bad as you think, smol child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Mick have a daughter.</p>
<p>Barry takes her in. </p>
<p>(I swear this is better than it looks)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Leonard Snart, Barry Allen &amp; Original Child Character(s), Barry Allen &amp; Original Female Character(s), Leonard Snart &amp; Jason Todd, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Oliver Queen &amp; Original Child Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Ella. Ella Rory."</p>
  <p>"But Daddy calls me Elsa!"</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>“I heard you wanted to see me.” Barry Allen, dressed in civvies, raised an eyebrow at ‘Captain Cold’ from the opposite side of the prison glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard Snart was quiet for a moment. </span>
  <span>“I have a confession to make, Barry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry frowned at the words. “To me? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snart rolled his eyes. “Because you’re the only person I can trust with this.” he huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry nodded and settled back to hear him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 years ago, Mick and I were let out of Juvie, after each of us spent a year there together. He was eighteen, I was sixteen.” Snart began, running a hand over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry raised an eyebrow but urged him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stayed together about a month, ending up in Gotham City, when we decided to work a job. It was simple, stop a truck, knock out two guards, grab the cash and make off for Crime Alley. We gave the money to a seven year old boy who was trying to boost cars so he could get money to pay off his mother’s dealers.” he defended himself at seeing Barry frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we worked the job but I was shot in the arm by one of the guards. When we got back to Crime Alley, Mick demanded that I get treatment at Leslie Thompkins' Clinic. I was sick and fainted in the waiting room from blood loss and nausea. When I came to, my arm was patched up and Dr Thompkins was hovering over me with her ‘bad news’ face. Turns out, I was gonna have a mini me on my hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry’s eyes widened. “You were-?” he spluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snart nodded. “Yes I was. Turns out I was born with female reproductive organs. The baby’s father is Mick.” he smirked at Barry’s reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stayed in Gotham, laying low until I was due. The boy we gave the heist money to, his mother overdosed and died. He was taken in by Gotham’s favourite son after he tried to steal the tires off the Batmobile.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry’s eyes widened. “B-Batman’s real?!” he nearly squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snart rolled his eyes. “Yes, Barry, he is. Anyway, when I went into labour two weeks early, Mick rushed me to Leslie. She helped me deliver the baby naturally. Ella is nine years old today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry’s eyes were wide as saucers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Ella was staying with my cousin in Central City when the Particle Accelerator exploded. They were at an ice rink and she was hit by it. My nine year old is now a little snow Princess.” Leonard said sarcastically. “She likes to Let it Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry was dumbfounded. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snart sighed. “Because she nearly killed Lisa a week ago. I was hoping you could help her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry hesitated before meeting Snart’s eyes. “Give me two days.” he requested. Snart nodded. “Two days Scarlet. Then I have to keep looking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry nodded too. “Bye Snart.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“How do you know Snart’s telling the truth?” Joe asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry sighed. “I looked it over Joe. I talked to Leslie Thompkins and she has proof. Ultrasound pictures, test results, measurements, video recordings, legal documents, the works.” Barry listed earnestly. “And there’s a Lisa and Ella Rory living at the address Snart gave me.” Barry took out a photo of the ten year old girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe sighed. “You’re serious aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry nodded. “Very serious.” he grinned sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Thank you for this, guys.” Lisa said repeatedly, offering Cisco a small smile as she set a sleeping Ella on the couch in Star Labs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our pleasure Lisa.” Barry, in his Flash suit, smiled reassuringly. “We’ll take good care of her.” he promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Lisa smiled before taking her leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris and Jay stared down at the napping little girl. “She’s so small.” Caitlin finally spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks like Snart.” Cisco added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is my mama.” Ella startled them with her quiet voice. The little girl sat up and rubbed at her eyes. “Hi…” she mumbled shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris knelt down to her level with a smile. “Hi Ella. I’m Iris.” She introduced herself. Ella smiled slightly. “It’s nice to meet you Iris.” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents said you have powers.” Cisco crouched beside Iris. “Can you show us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella’s icy blue eyes lit up and she sat up straighter. Everyone chuckled at her excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama said to keep it small when I show off.” Ella said matter-of-factly, rubbing her hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to wave her hands a little, closing her eyes in concentration. A few snowflakes formed from her fingertips, sparkling little flakes that began to surround a small ball of snow to make it start steadily growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” She smirked at all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded and she hurled the snowball into the air, where it exploded into a gentle snowfall all around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…this is awesome.” Cisco breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry and Joe let out startled laughs, Caitlin and Iris stared up in awe and Jay grinned. Ella smiled brightly at their reactions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ella this is amazing.” Barry whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ella grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the team, Kiddo.” Cisco beamed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ella was laying in her room at the West house, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. She frowned hearing voices downstairs, and she sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where is she?” A female voice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella bit her lip before sliding off her bed and creeping halfway downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Barry talking to a man with a frown on his handsome face and a woman with a bright grin and a blonde ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ella, honey, can you come here?” Barry called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella jumped and made her way down the rest of the stairs. She ducked behind Barry, her small fingers clutching at his leg. That earned a chuckle from all three adults. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ella these are my friends, Oliver and Felicity.” Barry said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peered at them from behind him. “H-hello…” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Felicity knelt to Ella’s level, and the girl scowled at Barry accusingly. He smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver chuckled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barry can I make a sandwich?” Ella asked shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can.” He ruffled her hair gently. She darted off to the kitchen, making herself a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so cute!” Ella heard Felicity gush in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat at the table with her lunch and her book, nibbling on the bread as she flipped a page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she is. Snart said that Mick might come for her eventually, but he doesn’t know she’s here.” Barry was frowning, she could tell. “She’s so young to have been affected by the explosion...I didn’t realize that there could be meta-kids.” Ella thought Barry would be looking sad at the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you reading?” Oliver’s voice asked behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped, startled. “Umm...Harry Potter.” she mumbled in response. He smiled warmly at her. “You like reading?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded seriously. “Mama said that most kids don’t like books but I do.” She gently closed her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barry said you’re an archer.” She tilted her head at him. “Can you teach me? I have my own bow…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “I’d love to teach you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lit up and ran up the stairs to change and get her bow and quiver.</span>
</p><p>Oliver and Felicity stayed in Central City for two days. And if Oliver got a bear hug from Ella before they left, no one said anything about it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>